


Waiting on a King

by theRougeChevalier



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Albion for real, F/M, Merlin twin, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRougeChevalier/pseuds/theRougeChevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being seperated for two years by circumstances beyond their control the world has changed and now the two sides of the coin can be united once more.  For the good of Camelot, the creation of Albion, and for each other.  </p>
<p>ArthurxEmrys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting on a King

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teaser scene from what would be a larger fic if I ever get the chance to sit down and write it. This is a bit of an AU where canon timeline has gone out the window. In this story the female OC is Merlin's twin sister. I have nothing against Merthur, in fact I ship them shamelessly, but this story just begs to be told.

Arthur wondered how he ever got himself into these sorts of situations. He wasn’t sure if it came with the job or if it was him personally that seemed to attract trouble from every corner. 

He’d been out on patrol with his knights searching for bandits that had been reported in the area and instead what they found had been Saxons. Well armed and blood thirsty Saxons. The Saxons had become bolder in their overtures into Camelot in the recent months. Arthur could only guess but he believed it had something to do with Morgana amassing a following. She had been nothing but a thorn in his side for the last two years since her takeover of Camelot quickly followed by her subsequent downfall of which he was rather proud, although he never could have done it alone. 

Arthur and his knights found themselves outnumbered quickly and although they were holding their own as he watched first Percival receive a slice to the arm and Gwaine a kick to the ribs he knew he would have to give the order to retreat, if there was anywhere for them to run. But as luck would have it, just as one particularly large Saxon raised his arm to swing his mace an invisible force lashed out from somewhere behind and to the left of Arthur, knocking the Saxon back several feet. That same force seemed to go to work all over the field of battle as Saxons fell in various invisible or unusual methods. Arthur vanquished his current opponent and turned to see what was happening and to his great surprise Merlin stood behind him hands outstretched and eyes flashing gold as his magic made quick work of the remaining Saxons. 

With their foes vanquished Arthur smiled and marched up to Merlin with relief. “Merlin! Am I ever glad to see you!” He embraced his friend and pulled back with a grin to look him over. It had been two years since he had last seen the warlock and he had to say Merlin had grown a little, he was broader and looked more confident not to mention having grown into his large ears. He still had his trademark smile and his well worn red neckerchief, but was dressed in druid robes. 

Merlin grinned back at Arthur that old mischief in his eyes. “You didn’t doubt I would return did you? Have a little faith, I’ve never let you down before. “ 

Arthur chuckled. “Not where it counted anyway. Where is she?” Arthur asked distractedly looking around for Merlin’s constant shadow. 

At that moment a few figures crested the small hill to the East of them but a few yards away. The knights although recognizing Merlin were still on guard, Merlin opened his mouth to make assurances but whatever he said was lost on Arthur as a third figure crested the hill.

A woman with pale skin wrapped in a worn wool cloak a similarly faded dark blue dress hidden within the folds that hugged a petit and softly curved frame. Long black hair flowing becomingly around her face obviously a bit mussed from travels, cheeks reddened with exertion and oceanic blue eyes. She held herself like a true lady regardless of her appearance, but in Arthur’s eyes she was a queen. 

“They’re with us I can personally vouch for every single one.” Merlin had been explaining to Arthur and the men about the entourage of druids and magic users appearing on the hill. The lady’s eyes fell on Arthur and a smile slowly spread across her face causing Arthur to catch his breath. 

Arthur was knocked from his trance long enough to nod at Merlin, “Good… sorry Merlin.” He said within the next breath before purposefully striding up the hill, the burden of two years apart lifting from his heart with every step. 

“What for…” Merlin started but before he could finish Arthur had reached the lady grasping her hand gently and staring at her intently, “Emrys.” He whispered reverently. 

“Hello Arthur.” She whispered back a second before he pulled her into a passionate kiss that she returned with equal fervor. 

Merlin’s eyes widened for a moment before his expression turned annoyed. “Oh…” He whispered in a huff. 

Gwaine walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder with a laugh. Merlin met his eyes and laughed in return. “Something’s never change, do they Merlin?” Gwaine offered. 

Merlin shook his head in agreement, reaching back to scratch his head and mumbled. “No problem, that’s fine. You go ahead Arthur, she’s only my SISTER!” He yelled the last part up at the kissing couple, who paid no mind to the annoyed warlock other than Emrys smiling into the kiss. 

From behind the druids that followed the destined pair looked on in a mixture of surprise and fondness. Alavar turned his head to look at _____ the younger man looking on dumbstruck. Alator had tried to warn him. For all the time Merlin and Emrys had spent with the druids everyone knew that the Lady Emrys pined for someone back in Camelot, but only Merlin ever knew who and he would never tell and due to her great capacity for mental blocks even the most accomplished of mind readers wouldn’t have been able to get it out of her, yet many of the elders recognized the signs of a heart sorrowed by distance and trial. She put up a good front, and her and her brother had done a great job in leading and learning from the druid people, but they could tell she longed for the day that prophesy foretold when they could return to Camelot for more than the freedom of magic. 

Now they could all see why. She had many suitors and with her beauty, power, and destiny could have her pick of any man in their ranks, but they all knew her heart waited, and now they could all see why and only Emrys would know the burden of waiting on a king.


End file.
